happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shyness
Shyness is a fan character created by user Neizov. She is a very shy girl who is secretly in love with Eyes. Appearance She is a red squirrel with a much clear red tone inside her ears, abdominal mark and the diamond shaped mark on her head. Her tail has a darker red tone and has six freckles, three on each of her cheeks. She wears a typical japanese student uniform, which consists of a blue skirt and cyan shirt with blue neck and sleeves. She also wears a red choker in her neck. Her glasses are blue and the sides, which are broken, are tied together with some kind of yellow band. Biography Shyness was born in South Korea near the little town of Seúl where she spent her childhood along with her father, since her mother died a few months later after she was born. She had a hard time making friends at school because of her shyness, but still she managed to make a few friends and get along with a few classmates which treated her well. She had a good time at school, but when her father was promoted at his job, he decided to move with her daughter to Happy Tree Town and she now started assting to school in this town. Ever since Shyness has had a rough time, until she met her unrequited love Eyes, to which she dreams to marry with one day. However, she doesnt dare to tell her feelings to him, and even when she manages to get close to him, she gets too nervous and remains speechless. Personality Shyness is very shy, she rarely speaks to others and spents most of her time alone. She loves to read and always carries a book on her backpack when she goes to school so she can read during breakfast. She also carries her teddy bear as a memento of when her mother died, but she fears that others see it, or else they will make fun of her. She is very intelligent and always gets high grades. Due to her personality, her classmates make fun of her by calling her: weirdo, nerd, noob, etc and also by bullying and playing heavy pranks on her, like locking her up in her own locker. When Shyness cries do to her constant bullying, she might pee on herself, which will make things worse for her since she will be bullied about that too. Shyness is secretly in love with Eyes, although she doesnt dare to tell him or anyone else a word about it due to her extreme shyness. Relationships Friends * Due to her shyness she doenst have friends, although Eyes has tried to start a relationship with her, but she seems distant when he tries to. Enemies * Most of her classmates. Gallery Shyness.png| Shyness´s original design. Shyness2.png|Shyness without her glasses. Shyness por flippaky.jpg|Shyness drawn by flippaki, a Deviantart user. Trivia * She is similar to Flaky. * Her survival rate is 24%. * She was going to be purple. * She was going to be japanese, but was changed to south-korean. * Strangely, she doesn´t like nuts. * She watches Floki´s videos. * Her teddy bear was given by her mother when she died. * Her deaths are often gruesome and horrible. Translation made by DetoxCyanide. Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mammals Category:Rodents Category:Squirrels Category:Teenage Characters Category:Shy Character Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Red Characters Category:Glasses Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Neizov characters